Meanwhile In Group B
by ChildOfNikeTheRunner
Summary: This is the story of Lyn, a girl from the group B. She ends up in the Square, not remembering anything but her own name. She thinks her life has turned into a living nightmare. But does it stay that way, or can nightmares be turned into daydreams?


It all begun the day I woke up to a living nightmare.

My head banged against something hard, my eyes instantly snapping open. I couldn't see a thing. There was just pure blackness around me. And the noise. The terrible noise of metal against metal, chains pulling up the cold floor I lied on, like I was in an ancient elevator. Starting to panic, I tried to push myself into a sitting position. Before I even knew, the elevator's upward move abruptly stopped, slamming me back against the hard floor. My head spun and I was just remotely aware of the elevator lurching up again.

I blinked to clear my head, the fact that it was just as black whether I had my eyes open or closed really disturbed me. Another lurch of the elevator made me slide across the floor and slam into a wall back first. My rapid breathing echoed in the room and I felt sweat beading my upper lip. I pressed my back tight against the wall to keep myself steady. Claustrophobia started chocking my throat. I just wanted to get away from this place... How had I even ended up there? I tried to strain my mind, grasp a memory of what had happened before I woke up.

That's when the panic really hit me. I couldn't grasp a single memory. A single memory of my life before waking up in this nightmare. I didn't remember my parents - I sure knew I had to _have_ them, but I couldn't grasp the memory of their faces or names. As I thought about it, I realized I couldn't even grasp the memory of my _own_ face. There was just one thing I remembered. My name. _Lyn._

A terrible thought hit me. What if I didn't _have_ any other life? What if I'd always been here? What if this lift would never come to a stop?

The chocking feeling in my throat got worse, making me desperately gasp for breath. A weird-sounding sob escaped my mouth. I swallowed, trying to steady my breathing.

_Of course I haven't been here always. Somebody had to put me here._

The elevator bumped into a sudden stop again, lurched, and then continued it's journey again. My teeth clashed and I bit my tongue. Blood filled my mouth, making me gag. I spat the blood to the floor, not daring to move a hand to wipe my mouth. I needed both my hands to prevent myself from bumping around into the walls as the elevator lurched and shuddered.

After a time that felt like an eternity, but probably wasn't even an hour, the lift jerked to a stop. And it stayed that way. I immediately straightened my back, holding back my breath. Until this point, I had just wanted to get out. Now that it really seemed to be happening, I realized I had no idea of what to expect.

_Where _am_ I, even? And what's happening?_

My mind was a mix of fear, curiosity and excitement. With the sounds of machinery being gone, All I could hear was my own heavy breathing that echoed from the walls of the elevator. I kept glancing around, waiting for something to happen.

After a minute or so, I started to fear that nothing would actually happen. What if I would never get out? How long would the oxygen in this room even last out?

"Let me out!" I shouted, the sound bouncing off the walls. I stood up in the dark, kicking the wall I'd been pressed against the whole trip. That was when the loudest sound yet echoed through the room: a massive _boom._ I already thought I had somehow caused it by kicking the wall when I noticed a widening oblong of light appear above me.

I backed up, shading my eyes with one hand, holding the other one in front of me as if preparing to be attacked. The light felt incredibly bright after all that time in complete darkness. I heard voices from above me - people talking in hushed tones.

I removed the hand from my face, squinting my eyes, and for a moment, all I saw was blinding light. Then I started to outline people above the opening of the lift. And I also started to catch some of their talking.

"It's a boy!"

"No it's not, you sludge-face."

"Is that blood on her face?"

"The stick looks like a vole!"

"Wanna go back to sleep?" Somebody giggled.

"Aww, should we switch off the lights?" More laughter.

I didn't really pay attention to what they said, but the fact that they all seemed to be girls. I blinked a couple of times, starting to see better. Yep. All teenage girls, and there seemed to be about forty to fifty of them.

_What _is_ this?_ I thought, still standing in the elevator, trying to get the picture of the situation.

A tall, dark skinned girl stepped in front of the others, facing me from above. The others quieted down, making me assume she was their leader. Another girl, this one blonde, joined her. She was holding a rope with a loop in the other end of it. Then she whisked it to the elevator floor next to my feet, and it's purpose became obvious.

Without hesitation, I stepped my foot into the loop, letting the two girls haul me up. Others joined them, grabbing my arms and pulling me over the edge to where they all were standing. I looked around at the others. Everyone had their eyes glued at me, though there were various expressions on their faces. Some looked somewhat amused, some blank, some curious, and some even rude.

I turned back at the dark girl who seemed to be the leader of the group. "What-..."

"Welcome to the Square, Freshie", the tall girl interrupted, "You're know one of us."

"Where-..."

"Cool down, Freshie." This time, the interrupter was the Asian girl who'd helped with lifting me from the elevator. She had an athletic body, long hair in a high ponytail and a disturbing smirk on her face. "Wait for our Big Boss here to explain ya." She patted the other girl on the shoulder. "If she feels like it." She added, raising her eyebrows. She earned a couple of snickers from the crowd.

_"Thanks_, Ryo", the leader girl said. Then focused her eyes back at me. "She's the only one who can talk to me like that. You try it, and I'll kick your butt off the freakin' cliff before you even realize what's happenin'. Got that?"

"Yeah, got that", I muttered. This whole situation felt so unreal, like a dream. I was completely out of what was going on, and it didn't look like I was going to get answers any time soon. Where _were_ we even? I looked past the large group of girls around me, scanning the surroundings.

The leader girl had called the place 'the Square', which was probably because the place really was shaped like a square. A square the size of a couple of football fields. The floor was made of huge, worn stone blocks with weeds growing from the cracks. The area was enclosed by four enormous stone walls; each for one side. In the middle of each wall, there was a gap that went all the way from the ground to the top of the wall.

Without really noticing it, I had turned a whole round, my mouth hanging open from amazement. Seeing those vast stone walls that seemed to be trapping me and the other girls in gave me a similar claustrophobic feeling I'd had in the elevator just a moment ago. But now I wasn't alone in the dark. I was in front of a group of girls who I'd likely have to spend a long while with. I couldn't make myself look like a total wimp.

"Why can't you tell me even what this place is? And why _am_ I here, anyway?" I looked the leader girl in front of me square in the eye, the confusion and anxiety slowly turning to frustration. I grasped to that feeling, focusing my wandering thoughts for one purpose: getting those answers I desperately needed for the sake of my sanity.

The girl met my eyes with a grim expression, her look so piercing I had to fight the urge to break the eye contact. "What this place is? The Square. Why you're here? Don't know, but sadly you're also gonna stay here. No whining's gonna help ya." She raised her look at the other girls around us. "Alright, you've seen the Freshie. Back to work."

The other girls started walking to different directions, talking to each other, laughing, some turning to give me one last look over their shoulder. Some of them seemed to head for the gardens in one of the corners of the Square. Some went toward the strange-looking wooden building in another corner. The smirking Asian girl was the last one to leave. She followed six other girls to a small concrete building between a small forest and animal pens that located in the two remaining corners of the Square. I watched as the seven girls disappeared into the building. There was something really mysterious about it, and I got the feeling not anyone was allowed in there.

Soon there were just me, the blonde, and the leader girl left at the elevator opening. The expression on the leader girl's face reflected something like boredom. My appearing clearly hadn't been a surprise to them. For the thousandth time since waking up in the dark elevator, I wondered what in God's name was going on. My head was hurting. My tongue was hurting, and though it didn't actually bleed anymore, I could still taste blood in my mouth.

"Look after this stick for today, would ya Sonya?" The dark girl addressed her blonde buddy. Then she hurried off without a glance back, heading toward the corner of the Square where the strange-looking wooden building stood.

I turned at the blonde girl, Sonya. "What did she just call me?"

"Huh?" The blonde seemed instantly much more likable than the leader girl. Her eyes didn't have the same unfriendly, piercing look.

"Whatever. What are you gonna do to me?"

"Do to you? Hey, were not gonna kill you or anything, are we?" She smiled. She actually _smiled_. Maybe everybody here wasn't a total jerk, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! Feel free to leave me a review ;)<strong>


End file.
